


lend me some sugar, i am your neighbor

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Drabbles, First Time, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light praise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Shiro’s Fuckation 2018, Spit As Lube, first time after kerberos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: Shiro deserves a break and some good, good sex.In other words, my contribution to Shiro’s Fuckcation Week 2018.





	1. Day 2: Immobilization/Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is my contribution to Shiro’s Fuckation Week 2018. I’m really excited by these prompts so I wanted to give it a try!!
> 
> I’m a little late to the game so I’ve started with Day 2: immobilization/aftercare
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (ps title is taken from the musical masterpiece "hey ya" by outkast)

The handcuffs rattle against the headboard as Keith rides Shiro for everything he’s worth. The muscles in Shiro’s arms bulge and his hands clench into white-knuckled fists as he strains against his bonds.

“ _Fu-uck._ ” The word drags out of Keith’s mouth on a moan. “You feel so good,” he pants, a hand coming down to fist his cock. Keith tightens around Shiro as he comes up, causing Shiro to jerk hard against his restraints. A wicked grin crosses Keith’s face. “Are you going to be good for me?” He asks, dropping down to grind hard on Shiro’s cock.

“Yes,” Shiro pants out desperately. Keith’s grinding is enough to just bring him to the razor’s edge of orgasm but no further. “I’ll be good.”

Keith leans down to kiss Shiro, taking Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth when he pulls back. “Stop struggling,” he whispers. “And don’t cum until after I do.” He straightens up again and slowly begins to gain his punishing pace from earlier.

Shiro’s blunt fingernails bite into his palm as he tries to detract himself from the tight heat of Keith riding him; Keith tightening around Shiro with teach upward movement.

Keith fists his cock in time with his movements, small sounds pouring from out of his mouth. Shiro’s fists clench harder. He wants to stroke Keith’s cock himself; wants to grip Keith’s hips until they bruise as he guides Keith on his cock.

The heat that’s been building in his stomach is reaching a fever pitch and he knows he won’t be able to hold back much longer. He bites his lip, willing himself to be good and follow Keith’s rule.

Shiro groans low in his throat as Keith tightens almost painfully around his cock. Keith’s movements stop as he’s fully seated on Shiro’s cock as he cums, grinding through his orgasm. He keeps grinding, as he moans, “Cum for me baby. You’ve been so good. Cum for me.”

Shiro’s hips buck up into Keith as the heat consumes him, cumming hard. Keith presses small kisses to Shiro’s face as he waits for Shiro to come down a little.

“How are you feeling, babe?” 

Shiro yawns wide enough that his jaw cracks. “Tired.” Both of them try not to grimace as Shiro slips out of Keith. Keith unlocks the handcuffs and immediately grabs the lotion off their bedside table. He starts to slowly massage it into the angry red rings around Shiro’s wrists.

Keith hums quietly in consideration. “We should shower before we sleep.”

“We should talk about the scene,” Shiro says around another yawn. Keith kisses Shiro’s temple softly.

“You’re almost asleep now,” Keith laughs as he starts to haul Shiro out of bed. “We can talk about it in the morning.”

Shiro goes easily, leaning heavily against Keith. “You’re right.” He kisses the crown of Keith’s head. “I love you.” His voice is sleepy and affectionate.

Keith pulls Shiro down for a long kiss. “I love you too. Let’s get clean.”


	2. day 3: fast and furious/desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith's first fuck after Shiro returns from Kerberos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a little late. i've been travelling all day and my days are a little screwy since i'm living in japan but i'm trying to stick to the days in US time
> 
> i really like thinking about shiro and keith's first time after shiro returns. i feel like it would be really fast and desperate after they've been apart for so long. this chapter also rly got away from me and is like. 4x longer than the other one :^) oops

There’s a part of Shiro that can’t believe he’s alive and on Earth. Since he woke up in Keith’s shack he’s been shutting his eyes tight and opening them again, checking if this is actually a dream or a hallucination or maybe even death. His right arm, when he can bear to look at it, is still the ugly metal weapon the Galra gave him. Even death isn’t that cruel.

He watches the rising sun filter in through the small window in the bedroom. He feels a sudden need to feel the sun on his face again, like its yellow warmth will prove all of this is real; that he’s not strapped to the cold slab while colder doctors poke and prod and take. 

As he stands from his bed, the clothes Keith must have laid out for him last night catch his eye. They’re clothes he left at the Garrison and something in his chest stirs at the thought that Keith kept them. He picks up a shirt at the top of the pile and presses it to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smells unworn and Shiro swears he can still smell the Garrison, faint leather and jet fuel and Keith.

He dresses slowly, starting to feel more like himself as he strips out of the rags the Galra called a prison uniform. The clothing is tight against his new body, bigger and thicker compared to his Garrison days.

The sun is low and orange when he steps out of the shack. He crosses his arms against the lingering night chill as he walks further into the desert. The sun is starting to warm up when Keith comes up behind him, a gentle hand coming up to his shoulder. He turns to Keith at the touch.

Keith looks at Shiro with apprehension, like he’s not sure where he and Shiro stand anymore. Despite his apprehension, affection is clearly written all over his face. “It’s good to have you back,” he says softly. 

“It’s good to be back.” Shiro means it with every fiber of his being. Standing here in the desert with the sun warming his face and Keith’s hand on his shoulder makes him feel real in a way he hasn’t in a long time. His Good hand, the left one, comes to rest on top of Keith’s. 

Keith’s tongue peeks out to wet his lips and Shiro watches the pink flash with rapt attention. He comes to face Keith fully, his Good hand coming to cradle Keith’s face. Keith leans into the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Shiro leans down a little, hesitant, and his forehead rests against Keith’s. “I,” Shiro takes a deep breath, remembering how to be close to Keith again, “I want to kiss you.”

“Do it.” Keith’s eyes open and Shiro can see the want and sincerity in them.

With the same hesitancy from earlier, Shiro kisses Keith softly. He’d forgotten just got good it felt to kiss Keith. The reminder makes something start to burn deep in Shiro and he wants more. He wants all that Keith will give him. 

As the heat builds, he kisses Keith with less hesitancy. He licks the last of his hesitance away against the seam of Keith’s mouth, which opens easily to him. Shiro rubs his tongue against Keith’s with a building urgency. Keith moans when Shiro’s tongue runs along the roof of his mouth. He senses Shiro’s growing urgency, his desperation to get closer, and Keith responds in kind. His hands fist the back of Shiro’s vest when Shiro bites Keith’s bottom lip and sucks.

“Fuck,” Keith swears against Shiro’s mouth, pushing as close as possible to Shiro. 

Shiro hums, as if in agreement, when he kisses down to Keith’s neck. His left hand tilts Keith’s head how he wants it, giving him better access to the skin there. He presses a soft kiss to the mating bite he made forever ago. His teeth scrape against the tendons before he starts sucking red petals on Keith’s neck.

One of Keith’s hands comes up to fist itself in Shiro’s hair. He tugs Shiro away from his neck and guides him into a bruising kiss. “I want you,” He breathes against Shiro’s lips. Shiro can smell the sweet scent of Keith’s arousal. “I need you.”

“ _Yes_.” Shiro kisses Keith hard. He suddenly thinks of the people who are sleeping in Keith’s living room. “Can we?”

“I have a place.” Keith takes Shiro by the right hand, the Bad one, and leads him to a small garage behind the shack. 

The garage smells like engine oil and dust. Tools are strewn everywhere and Keith’s bike stands gleaming in the center of it all. Shiro’s attention is brought back to Keith when he catches scent of his arousal again. Shiro pulls Keith into a kiss, his Good hand groping Keith’s ass. 

Keith’s hand squeezes Shiro’s Bad hand with a hum. Backing up, he leads Shiro to a small work table off to the side of the garage. He turns away from Shiro to quickly clear it. Shiro boxes him in, nosing at the scent glands on Keith’s neck. He breathes deeply, taking in the scent of cinnamon and desert sunshine. Keith inhales sharply when Shiro’s teeth scrape over his scent gland, pushing back against Shiro.

“Please,” Keith says at the edge of begging. Shiro presses his face against Keith’s scent gland as his Good hand fumbles with the button of Keith’s pants. He can smell a fresh wave of arousal roll off Keith as he takes Keith’s cock in his hand and starts stroking with a loose fist. Keith bites back a soft moan at the feeling of Shiro’s hand. His right hand crawls to rest on top of Shiro’s own, slotting their fingers together.

“I missed you,” Shiro all but sobs into Keith’s neck.

“I missed you too.” Keith’s voice is thick and choked off.

Shiro slips his Bad hand out of Keith’s grip. He’s tentative as he slips it between their bodies and lightly presses against Keith’s entrance through his pants. “Can I?” Shiro asks softly into Keith’s ear.

Keith’s answer is a whisper. “Please. I need you.”

Using his Bad hand, Shiro turns Keith’s head to kiss him. The angle is a little awkward but Shiro relishes in the feeling of their lips pressed together. Keith whines when Shiro’s hand stops stroking his cock and Shiro breaks their kiss. The whine turns to a surprised gasp as Shiro pulls Keith’s pants down to his mid thigh and he pushes Keith’s chest against the table.

Shiro sinks to his knees as if in prayer. He kisses the skin below Keith’s entrance, breathing in his scent. He smells darker here, like dark chocolate. 

Shiro sucks a finger of his Good hand into his mouth, costing it with as much spit as he can. Carefully, Shiro parts Keith’s ass with his Bad hand. He can see the slick gathering around Keith’s entrance. With his spit slicked finger, he traces around the rim of Keith’s entrance, lost in the way it twitches as he dips closer.

“Stop teasing,” Keith huffs in frustration and he pushes back against Shiro’s hand.

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Shiro chuckles as he slowly works his finger into Keith’s entrance, marveling at how slick he is already. “Damn, baby,” he curses.

Keith keens and pitches forward a little when Shiro finds his prostate, stroking over it with increasing pressure. “More,” Keith demands.

Leaving Keith, Shiro sucks his fingers into his mouth. He moans around them, forgetting how good Keith tasted. He returns starts working in two fingers, carefully avoiding Keith’s prostate as he scissors them. Keith bites his teeth in frustration as he bears down on Shiro’s fingers, trying to get them where he needs them but Shiro removes his fingers entirely, taunting. Keith opens his mouth to complain but they all die on his tongue as Shiro starts to work in three fingers. He can’t help the moan that falls from his lips, feeling the fullest he’s felt since Shiro left for Kerberos.

“Shir- _oh_!” The final syllable is a gasp of pleasure as Shiro strokes Keith’s prostate. “I want your cock.” Keith turns his head to look at Shiro, show him the growing desperation he feels. Shiro pushes against Keith’s prostate before pulling his fingers out. He pulls out his ignored cock and gives it a few strokes, taking in the sight of Keith bent over and ready for him. The same desperate heat from earlier grows. He spits into his palm, slicking up his cock the best he can with his spit and Keith’s slick.

Shiro pauses with the head of his cock barely pressing against Keith’s entrance. “Okay?” he asks.

Keith nods. “Okay.”

Shiro starts out slow, waiting for Keith to adjust around him. He keeps pushing in slowly until he’s fully seated inside Keith. He takes a few deep breaths to center himself. He forgot how good it felt to be this close to Keith, to be enveloped in his wet heat, and he wants this to last. He braces his weight on his Bad hand next to Keith, while the Good one runs up and down Keith’s back. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he says softly.

Keith pushes back against Shiro, always wanting to lead with actions over words. “I’m ready,” he says, as if to punctuate.

Again, he starts slow. His thrusts are long and measured but the burning from earlier starts to consume him whole. Soon, he’s thrusting into Keith hard and fast, relishing in the sound of their skin slapping together. The table creaks in time with their movement and rattles against the side of the garage.

Keith tries to push back in time with Shiro, gasping as the air is punched out of his lungs by the pleasure that’s building in his gut. Shiro’s cock grazes his prostate with every thrust, making him moan loud and low.

Shiro leans over Keith, completely surrounding him and finally, finally feeling at home. His Good hand pushes aside Keith’s hair to gain access to his neck and Keith rolls his head to the side to help.

“ _God I missed you_ ,” Shiro groans against Keith’s neck, biting and sucking marks onto it like his life depended on it. “I love you.” He repeats it over and over. Using his Bad hand, he reaches down to stroke Keith’s cock in time with his strokes.

“I want you to cum for me, baby.” He’s worked his way down to the making bite, kissing over it again and again. The hand on Keith’s cock tightens a little and Keith desperately tries to fuck into Shiro’s hand while moving against his cock.

Keith cums with a long, drawn out moan. Shiro bites the mating mark as he fucks Keith through his orgasm. Keith’s walls clench around Shiro’s cock, like he’s trying to milk the orgasm from Shiro and it’s enough to push him over the edge. Shiro’s thrusts slow to a stop as he works through his orgasm. He drapes himself over Keith’s back again, careful not to put too much weight on him.

The two stay like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths while they come down from their high. Once their breathing is back to normal, Shiro pulls out and starts to look for something to clean Keith up with but finds nothing.

“I can clean up in the shack,” Keith says. He redresses himself with a small grimace. While Shiro is buttoning up his pants, Keith comes up to him and kisses the where Shiro’s own mating bite is concealed by clothing. “I love you too.” His voice is low and private, something only for Shiro to hear.

Taking Shiro’s Bad hand in his, Keith and Shiro walk back to the shack hand-in-hand. Shiro lightly squeezes Keith’s hand and knows, for the first time since coming home, everything is real.


	3. day 4: surprise/birthday sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up to a pleasant birthday surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a day late and a little short but here it is. shiro deserves a break for his birthday and keith is the best person to spend it with
> 
> a big thanks to ppancakes for helping me big time with this chapter. it was really hard to get the ending out and she helped me think of ideas and get the right words :')

Shiro drifts in the space between wakefulness and sleep. He stretches, his hips bucking up into the wet heat around his cock.

Keith’s head peeks out from underneath the sheets with a grin spread across his face. He starts slowly stroking Shiro’s cock with a loose fist. “Good morning, birthday boy.”

Shiro grunts the approximation of “good morning,” still coming fully awake and distracted by Keith’s actions.

“I talked Allura into giving us the day off,” Keith says conversationally, like he’s not stroking Shiro’s cock. “I say we don’t leave this bed until _at least_ noon. Or the space equivalent of it.”

Finally fully awake, Shiro says in a teasing voice, “Yeah? What did you have in mind?”

Keith comes out from under the covers and pulls them down to straddle Shiro’s middle. “I was thinking I’d give you part of your present,” he says lowly.

Shiro’s hands run up Keith’s thighs and settle on his hips. “What is my present?”

Leaning down for a kiss, Keith asks in the same low voice, “Haven’t you guessed?”

Shiro hums into the kiss. “Is my present you?” he asks as they break their kiss.

Instead of answering, Keith reaches behind him and starts thrusting the buttplug in and out of him. He grinds against Shiro’s abs with an obscene moan. Shiro kisses Keith again while he starts to reach for the plug. Keith swats away his hand with a small growl. “You’re not doing any work today,” he scolds.

“Yes, sir,” Shiro says with laughter in his voice. Keith huffs out a small laugh as he gropes for the lube he discarded somewhere in the blankets.

Once he finds it, he pours a generous amount on Shiro’s cock, watching it twitch as the cold liquid hits his skin. Biting his lip, he slowly takes the plug from himself and starts to sink down onto Shiro’s cock.

Shiro’s grip turns bruising as he tries his best to stay still and let Keith do all the work. Keith always looks gorgeous when he rides Shiro, his cock standing out from his body and a pretty, red flush extending down his chest. 

Keith takes a deep breath as his ass settles against Shiro’s thighs, adjusting to Shiro’s cock. After a moment, he starts to grind down on Shiro’s cock, trying to get it impossibly deeper. He starts to build speed before he’s rolling his hips down on Shiro’s cock in earnest, fisting his cock in time with his hips.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro groans. “You look so gorgeous riding my cock. You look like you were made to take it.”

“More,” Keith pleads, moving faster on Shiro’s cock. “Tell me more.”

“You drive me absolutely wild when you ride me. I just want to touch you, hold you by the hips and fuck you hard and fast until you can only say my name.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith gasps. “Fuck, Shiro.”

“Once this is over, I’m going to eat you out until you can’t feel your legs.” Shiro groans lowly as Keith clenches around him. “I want to take you apart slowly, watch you come undone from my touch.”

Keith cums with Shiro’s name on his lip, riding out his orgasm and bringing Shiro over the edge with a bitten off groan. He collapses on top of Shiro and the two stay that way for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow.

Shiro kisses the crown of Keith’s head. “Thanks for the birthday present.”

Looking up at him with mischief in his eyes, Keith says, “what happened to taking me apart piece by piece?”

Shiro’s eyes darken as he smiles down at Keith. “We’re getting there. After all, like you said, we’re staying in until _at least_ noon, right?”


	4. Day 5: “You know I love you, right?”/gentle dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I got really caught up in school and travel that I just. Didn’t get to this as much as I could.
> 
> This one also got away from me a little bit lol I just love tender sheith

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been together like this.” Keith says it quietly as he and Shiro sit on his bed together. It’s true; since they’ve been spirited away to the Castle of Lions to start working as intergalactic warriors of peace and justice, they _haven’t_ been able to spend much time together. Their desperate fuck in the garage was the last time they’d spent any significant time alone together.

Shiro smiles at him but he looks tired. “That’s true. It’s nice to spend time with you again.”

Keith holds Shiro’s Bad hand in his own. Keith has noticed that Shiro doesn’t like to look at it, is hesitant to touch Keith with it, fumbles around with his Good hand to avoid touching _anything_ with it. Keith can feel Shiro stiffen beside him, obviously uncomfortable with Keith touching his Bad hand. Keith presses on, wanting Shiro to feel ok about his New Body. He wants to know Shiro’s New Body too, hoping to take this opportunity to be alone to do it.

He still has trouble saying what he wants out loud. He’s gotten better since he’s been with Shiro but it’s still hard. Taking a deep breath, he says, “I was hoping we could, you know….” Keith trails off, suddenly feeling ashamed. Here he is thinking about getting fucked while Shiro is probably still trying to sort through his trauma.

Keith hadn’t realized he looked away until Shiro’s Good hand is guiding his face to look at Shiro again. “You can tell me anything, baby. I’m not going anywhere,” Shiro says softly and sincerely.

Nuzzling into Shiro’s touch Keith says, “I want you. I want to know all of you again.” He hopes Shiro understands his meaning.

“I want to, too,” Shiro confesses, his gaze dropping from Keith’s face to his Bad hand, still cradled in Keith’s. His voice drops to almost a whisper. “I’m scared, Keith. The Galra, they changed me.” His Bad hand clenches into a fist. “I don’t feel like the same person.” He takes his Good hand from Keith’s face and gestures to his body. “This body, it doesn’t feel like mine anymore. This _hand_ isn’t mine. I’m scared of what it could do to you, what it will do.” He swallows hard around a lump in his throat. His voice breaks when he says, “I’m scared you won’t want me anymore.”

Something in Keith drops. Shiro is scared he’ll _leave_ , that he’ll decide Shiro is too much work. He knows this feeling, has wondered the same thing. But he’s never been surer of anything, has never and will never want anyone more than he’s wanted Shiro. Keith would follow Shiro to the end of the universe, _has_ followed him to its end. He would burn everything if it meant he could have Shiro for just a little longer. It’s Keith’s turn to move Shiro’s gaze back to his. “I’m not going anywhere.” _You’re it for me, there will never be anyone else who makes me burn like this_. Keith thinks it but doesn’t say it.

Shiro leans in and rests his forehead against Keith’s. He breathes in Keith’s scent, letting it relax him. He leans in further for a tentative kiss. Keith meets him halfway, his mouth parting softly for him, urging Shiro to take control.

It’s tentative, but Shiro’s Good hand comes up to cradle the back of Keith’s head and positions Keith’s head the way he wants it. He licks into Keith’s mouth, drawing out a small, sweet sound. Shiro pulls away like he’s not sure what he wants to do.

Keith senses his hesitance. His voice is barely above a whisper. “You know I love you, right?”

Shiro nods. 

“Your capture doesn’t change anything for me.” Keith noses against Shiro’s scent gland. Shiro’s scent changed when he came back; it’s a little darker now, smoke undercutting the scent Keith remembers from before but it’s still Shiro. “Let me show you that.”

“How?”

Keith’s voice drops down to a whisper. “Hold me down. Use your right hand to do it.”

He can see Shiro’s throat work around a swallow, his scent growing deeper with arousal. Shiro whispers, “What if I hurt you?”

Kissing Shiro’s cheek, Keith says, “I trust you.” He squeezes Shiro’s Bad hand. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Okay,” Shiro says with a nod. “I want to try.”

That makes Keith smile and he turns Shiro’s face so he can kiss him properly. Shiro licks at the seam of Keith’s lips, which part for easily for Shiro. Keith swings a leg over Shiro’s hips so he can settle into his lap. Breaking their kiss, Keith takes Shiro’s hands and places them to his own hips. Keith’s voice turns low and husky. “Take me. I trust you.”

Shiro’s grip tightens on Keith’s waist enough to pull a gasp from Keith. “Remember, if you need me to stop something, say ‘red.’ If you need to end the scene say ‘Ivers-’”

Keith cuts Shiro off with a kiss. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long I couldn’t forget.”

Shiro’s breath catches in his throat and his pupils dilate. His hands sneak underneath Keith’s shirt and travel up until it’s bunched beneath his armpits. Keith lifts his arms above his head and Shiro slides the shirt off, throwing it off to the side. 

Shiro starts to touch Keith’s chest with his Good hand but Keith catches it and brings it to his lips to kiss it. “Use the other one.” His voice is soft and earnest.

That makes Shiro’s breath catch. His Bad hand touches the side of Keith’s neck hesitantly. It’s feather light and Keith huffs out a small laugh. Shiro laughs too. “Forgot you were ticklish there.”

A flash of grief quickly passes over Keith’s face. He wonders how much of him Shiro lost. He quickly composes himself. “Find the other places.”

A wicked grin spreads across Shiro’s face and his fingers dart to Keith’s ribs, digging in. “I remember that one,” Shiro says proudly, smoothing his hand over the flat plane of Keith’s stomach.

Keith shivers at the promise of Shiro’s hand traveling lower on his body. He stops with his hand above the waistline of Keith’s jeans. His voice is low in Keith’s ear. “Lie down.”

Without hesitation, Keith clambers off Shiro’s lap. He stretches out like a cat, arms above his head and back arched just so, and watches Shiro through hooded eyes. 

Shiro stands and slowly starts to peel out of his vest and shirt. Keith drinks in the sight. Shiro’s clothes leave little to the imagination but seeing Shiro’s New Body is a sight to behold. Shiro has always been muscular, but his time with the Galra made him bigger and stronger. His New Body is different and scarred and every bit as beautiful as Keith remembers. Keith wants to run his hands over every inch of Shiro’s body until it feels like home again. 

Suddenly, Shiro’s weight is pressing him into the mattress. Shiro’s forearms bracket Keith’s head and keep Shiro from crushing Keith completely. “Thought I’d lost you for a minute, space cadet.” Shiro chuckles a little. Keith smiles at the nickname, an old relic from their time at the Garrison.

_I’ll always come back to you_. Keith thinks it but doesn’t say it. Instead he kisses Shiro and hopes he can tell him just like that. Keith bites Shiro’s bottom lip and pulls as Shiro rolls his hips heavily against Keith’s. Shiro leads Keith through soft kisses that grow increasingly urgent, his hips following suit.

Keith lets out an embarrassing whine when Shiro pulls away and sits up. The whine dies in his throat when Shiro’s hands drift down to the waist of his pants.

Shiro’s voice is quiet and a little sheepish. “Can I?”

Arching his hips off the bed, Keith breathes out, “God yes.”

Shiro makes a show of slowly unbuttoning Keith’s jeans. He bows down, messily kissing the trail of hair that peeks out from Keith’s waistband before taking the zipper between his teeth. He shifts down the bed, eyes on Keith’s face the whole time.

Keith inhales sharply, the dark smell of Shiro’s arousal spiking. Shiro’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with promise of what’s to come. Shiro hooks his fingers into the waistband of Keith’s underwear, slowly working them down Keith’s legs. He presses wet, nipping kisses on each newly exposed inch of skin but purposefully ignores Keith’s cock. Keith’s hips buck a little, trying to urge to touch him or _something_ , and Shiro chuckles quietly. “Patience yields focus, baby. I’ll make you feel good soon enough.”

Shiro has always been good at keeping promises, especially when it comes to Keith. Soon Keith’s back is arching off the bed with a gasp while Shiro works a third finger into Keith. Shiro’s Bad hand has a tight grip around Keith’s wrists, pinning them above Keith’s head. Shiro’s grip is firm but gentle. A wild part of Keith wishes it were harder, hard enough to leave bruises and show everyone Shiro’s power over him.

Shiro leans up and grazes his teeth over Keith’s scent gland down to his mating bite. “I want you to cum for me, baby,” he says as he works his fingers hard against Keith’s prostate.

Keith can only respond with a bitten off moan. _This should take longer_ , the small, still rational part of his brain whispers as Keith’s gut burns with a building heat. His hips grind down, pushing Shiro’s fingers harder against his prostate. He’s chasing his peak, desperate to follow Shiro’s orders, just like always. Keith cums with his back arched and mouth opened in a silence scream when he feels Shiro’s pinky sneak past his rim, feeling so full and fucked open. He feels Shiro’s lips against his temple, kissing him in between praises.

“You looked absolutely gorgeous.” Shiro’s voice is low and soft, full of love and affection. “My baby. _God_ , you’re amazing, how did I ever find you?”

Not finding Shiro is an impossibility, and Keith doesn’t have enough words or time to tell him. If Keith’s hands were free he’d pull Shiro in for a kiss. Instead he says, “I want you. I want your cock.” He clenches around Shiro’s fingers, still inside him, to urge him on. 

“Yeah?” Shiro captures Keith’s mouth in a kiss as he shallowly fucks his fingers into a Keith again, swallowing all of the small noises Keith makes.

“Stop teasing,” Keith whines into Shiro’s mouth, fucked out enough not to care about begging. “I need you.”

Shiro gives Keith one last kiss before slowly pulls out his fingers. He strokes his cock, using the slick on his hand before wiping it off on the sheets. He lines himself up, the head of his cock pressing against Keith’s entrance. “Okay?” Shiro asks.

Keith’s chest blooms with warm affection. He loves that Shiro always asks, always checks in to make sure Keith is okay. He nods. “Okay.” The slow press of Shiro’s cock is easy, Shiro’s preparation made sure of that, but sets his over sensitive nerves on fire. He feels Shiro’s lips on his furrowed brow, trying to smooth it out.

Once Shiro’s fully seated inside, his other hand comes up to join the first, lacing their fingers together. His thrusts are slow and deliberate, like he’s trying to draw every noise he can from Keith. “You’re so beautiful. I thank every star that you’re mine.” Shiro’s voice is low and full of love. 

“ _God._ ” The word drags out of Keith’s mouth. “Me too.” There’s so much more he wants to say but he can’t. Not when Shiro feels so good inside him and he’s so overwhelmed with _everything_ he could never say it properly.

Shiro leans down to nose at Keith’s scent gland before kissing and nipping at it. Keith turns his head to give Shiro better access, his eyes rolling back a little at the attention. Shiro’s thrusts quickly build speed until Keith is keening, eagerly trying to meet Shiro’s thrusts. “I’m-“ He can’t finish his thought, they’re becoming incoherent beyond _Shiro_ and _cumming_. 

Shiro thrusts harder, hitting Keith’s prostate. “Do it baby. I wanna see you cum again.”

A few more hard thrusts and Keith is cumming with Shiro’s name on his lips. Shiro kisses the sound out of his mouth as he follows Keith, cumming inside him.

Shiro squeezes Keith’s hands as they come down from their highs, breathing heavily. Once he’s mostly back to earth, Shiro rolls onto his back, pulling Keith to his side. The fingers of his Good hand gently skim up and down Keith’s arm.

Keith nuzzles into Shiro’s scent gland, breathing deeply and using the still familiar scent to ground him. “That was amazing,” he purrs.

Shiro hums in agreement. “You’re always amazing.”

That makes Keith wrinkle his nose and snort out a laugh.

“I love you too, you know.” Shiro is suddenly serious. “That never changed while I was gone.”

Keith takes in Shiro’s words, thoughtful, before he presses a small kiss to the edge of Shiro’s jaw. “I know. I can feel it.” _You show it to me every day_. Before Shiro can respond, Keith yawns widely and snuggles further into Shiro. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

It’s Shiro’s turn to huff a laugh. “We’re going to regret it when we wake up.”

Already drifting off to sleep, Keith slurs, “That’s a problem for Future Keith and Shiro.”

“You’re right baby.” Shiro pulls the blanket around them before kissing Keith on the forehead and wrapping himself around Keith.


End file.
